Beating Heart
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: Drabble/Viñeta(? •Su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido por recordar cómo Sokka le regaló ese pedazo de meteorito, y otra vez, más latidos locos. Bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum. Bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum•


_¿Cuántas veces he dicho que Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece? Perdí la cuenta después de pelear con Bryke por los derechos de Toph y Sokka xD_

_edit 11/02/2016:** Esta**** historia está exclusivamente publicada en FF . net, si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado. Ve a mi perfil para saber más.**_

Ok, me desaparecí, pero fue por poquito tiempo xD

Me inspiré con este drabble después de emocionarme como loca por el OVA de Kill la Kill *-* (ES HOOOOOYYYYYYYYY! *O*)

Esto se ambienta en el capítulo "La Playa", antes de que Toph despertara por la llegada del hombre combustión :3 ¡Disfruten!

Ah, y saluditos a Tokkafangirl, que quiero que como toda fan de este ship, ¡siga escribiendo con amor!

* * *

•_Beating Heart_•

by, Nieve Taisho.

* * *

_Bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum._

Toph se tomó el pecho a la altura de su corazón.

_Bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum._

Respiró hondo tratando de calmar ese tambor en su pecho.

_Bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum._

_Cálmate, por favor, cálmate…_

Toph tuvo que sentarse, no entendía porque le pasaba esto.

Estaba en la playa con sus amigos, todos durmiendo y ella con un descontrol en su corazón. Casi no podía respirar, los latidos se le atoraban en la garganta.

_¿Qué me pasa?_

Su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido por recordar cómo Sokka le regaló ese pedazo de meteorito, y otra vez, más latidos locos.

_Bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum._

_¡Ya basta, por favor! ¡Pies Ligeros lo sentirá y despertará a los demás!_

Trató de normalizar sus latidos inhalando y exhalando. Funcionó.

—_¡Uh, casi lo olvido! Toph, pensé que querrías esto, supongo que nunca has estado en el espacio exterior._

Él se había acordado de ella…

_Bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum._

_¡Maldición!_

Volvió a controlar los latidos. Cerró los ojos. Inhaló… exhaló…

—_¡Genial!—luego con sus manos, controló el pedazo de meteorito con las formas que pensaba. Una estrella y luego una mancha. Lo manipuló hasta volverlo un brazalete y se lo colocó en el brazo._

Ella no se volvió a quitar ese brazalete…

_Bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum._

_¡No!_

Inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala…

Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano hacia el brazo dónde descansaba el brazalete y sonrió. Se lo quitó y comenzó a manipularlo, creándole relieves para sentirlo mejor y dándole distintas formas.

_Bum-pum. Bum-pum, bum-pum._

Su corazón se tranquilizó y ella sonrió. Se colocó de nuevo el brazalete y se recostó, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

—_¡Ya sé! Si lo extrañas tanto… ¿por qué no se casan?_

_¿Casarme con él? ¡No se puede! Tiene tres años más que yo, estamos en plena guerra, él está con Suki (perra), somos menores aún, tú te pondrías maternal, a él le gusta Suki, guerra, edad, menores, Suki, edad, guerra, menores, yo, él, sahfjdakhfdshf._

_Bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum._

_Oh… ¿es una broma, no?_

_Bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum._

Toph sonrió y comenzó a reír bajito, tapándose la boca y roja como tomate.

—_Bueno, tu ve con Aang y yo con Toph a pegar los carteles—dijo Sokka con una sonrisa._

_Bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum._

—_¡Ven Toph!—Sokka jaló a Toph para esconderse._

_Bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum._

_Sokka quedó impresionado cuando Toph tomó con sus manos la puerta de metal, la hizo chirriar y salir volando lejos de ellos._

_Bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum._

—_¡Toph!—gritó Sokka cuando ella lo despertó._

_Bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum._

—_Toph…—murmuró Sokka cuando vio a Aang inconsciente en los brazos de Katara, y él la abrazó._

_Bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum._

—_¡Eso Toph!—exclamó Sokka aniñándola._

_Bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum._

_Toph sintió las alocadas vibraciones de Sokka al verla con el vestido y maquillaje para la fiesta de Rey Tierra._

_Bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum, bum-pum._

_Por los espíritus… ya cálmate corazón…_

Ella se levantó otra vez tomándose el pecho, inhaló y exhaló…

—¿Toph?—preguntó Aang, restregándose un ojito.

_Bum-pum. Bum-pum. Bum-pum._

Toph suspiró: —Vete a dormir Pies Ligeros, no es nada.


End file.
